I Drink The Honey Inside Your Hive
by DeniBear
Summary: A/U. Femslash. Quinn and Rachel are friends and Quinn has feelings for the Glee diva. One night at a party, they're both forced to kiss during a game of Spin The Bottle and Quinn has no choice but to reveal a dark secret of hers that she refuses to share.


**Title:** I Drink the Honey Inside Your Hive (1/?)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, minor mentions of Puck/Rachel  
**Length:** EPIC  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Spoilers:** S2 Auditions +  
**Summary:** Based on this prompt from the **RQ_Meme.** Were!Penis kink - Basically, Quinn grows a penis 5-7 days out of every month instead of having a period. She has a thing for Rachel who is sort of with someone else. One night at a party, Rachel and Quinn are forced to kiss during a game of spin the bottle and Quinn gets a little too excited. They end up having a lot of sex. (Paraphrased summary)  
**Author's Note 1:** I don't recommend reading this at work/class or if you are not into _futanari_, which by definition means – A female who has both male and female genitalia and both sexual organs function normally.(It's not limited to women either by the way). Anyway, this is the first time I ever contribute pure Faberry smut to the community. Please don't take this story seriously either as it's very AU and possibly cracky. ;) I hope you all enjoy!  
**Author's Note 2:** I'm still working on Pieces, I'm just having a horrible time trying to think of a perfect ending so please don't mind the wait. Also, all mistakes are my own since this is unbeta'd. I don't plan on posting this anywhere else other than my journal and my account. This will become a multi-chapter fic, but it'll mostly just be smut with very little plot after this. I'll try to update as much as I can.

Quinn was having a difficult time concentrating on the task she was currently supposed to be focusing on. She knew that she should have taken the proper precautions before leaving for school today but unfortunately, Quinn had been running late so she had no time. Sure, she could have spared the few extra minutes to slip on an extra tight pair of boy briefs but Quinn Fabray was a punctual person. It already stressed her out enough that she ignored her alarm clock this morning so she assumed that she would be alright for the rest of the day. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal anyway, Quinn could manage a whole day controlling and concealing her erections without assistance but today was different. Of course fate had a way of fucking things up for the head bitch in charge as her Biology professor saw it fit on this very day, during the dangerous start of that time of the month, to assign a project that required predetermined partners. Quinn didn't see that as much of a problem as long as she didn't get stuck with Rachel Berry, the object of her secret desires. Even though Quinn Fabray was the captain of the Cheerios squad, the president of the celibacy club, and an overachieving student on the Honor Roll, she was just an ordinary teenager just like everybody else. She had her insecurities, her flaws, irrational fears...raging hormones that could be overwhelming at times, but she established her own methods of managing all those minor inconveniences in her life. It was easy and bearable for Quinn mostly because she was in control of everything.

When she developed an attraction towards members of the same sex, of course she panicked a little but she refused to give up the power she had over herself. She eventually accepted those feelings as it was normal for hormonal teenage girls to develop crushes, but unlike the unlucky few girls who threw themselves at the first boy who promised to love them if they touched him, Quinn tamed herself. She could hold back because it was easy to ignore those feelings rather than acting upon them. She was a devout Christian, but not even Religion could convince her that harboring feelings towards other girls was wrong so she came up with a plan to distract her from the excessive amount of sex high school offered. Quinn became the president of the Celibacy club, thus becoming almost untouchable, which she appreciated since the boys who lunged themselves at her were disgusting and utterly pathetic. Sure, she felt the occasional urge to touch herself at night thinking of a sex when it briefly crossed her mind, but she was classier than that since she was a woman with a great amount of self-respect. She refused to give in to temptation. However, during the aforementioned dangerous time of the month, everything changes for Quinn in an instant and she succumbs to the darker side of her that comes out to play. What did this all have to do with what she was currently struggling with? Well, she just happened to be suffering from the unpleasant monthly symptoms that could only indicate that her extra appendage was ready to burst through her aching nether region. She couldn't say 'clitoris' because that would only disgust her further to think that it could be replaced by a...penis. She shudders at the thought every time.

Maybe Quinn Fabray wasn't all that ordinary after all but she was certainly unique. She had been born as a perfectly healthy baby girl but she grew up a little differently than most girls her age did. When she was on the verge of womanhood, she had been looking forward to experiencing a normal period just like her best friends Santana Lopez(even though she was absolutely terrifying during her time of the month) and Brittany Pierce did. That very same day, however, Quinn Fabray had grown an unexpected friend instead of what was to be expected every month. She cried her eyes out, claiming that she was a freak but her mother and her sister held her down and explained that this was normal in accordance to Judy's interesting genes. Not that she really wanted to know but she wondered how her older sister, Chantal, handled certain bedroom activities with her husband when she sported that appendage. Chantal only winked at her before responding with, "Mark likes it rough. He's kind of a freak in bed, which I do like." Judy face palmed at the inappropriate comment, Quinn scrunched up her nose in disgust and called her a slut. Her older sister only laughed out loud at her discomfort. "Don't act all innocent, Quinnie. There are serious issues that come with this as well. Dating will come with its complications, so make sure you find yourself somebody who will accept you as you are. And while other 'normal' women experience random mood swings and other lovely surprises, we um...well, let's just say we go through slight personality changes but it depends on what kind of person you are."

Quinn was so young then as she attempted to process what her older sibling was trying to explain to her. She understood most of it, but when Judy brought up sex and the uncontrollable urges she would have to battle as soon as she grew older, she was distraught. It was all too confusing for her. She had been hoping that she would be different, that she wouldn't become obsessed with medieval sex like her sister did or like her mother who often experimented with other women who were also into kinky shit. She wasn't sure what point she was trying to make with those examples but all she knew was that she didn't want to believe that she could be possessed by the idea of sex. It was absurd. How difficult would it be for Quinn to overcome those insatiable urges? She was still too young to comprehend what sexual intercourse was all about. These days, people enjoyed fucking more than they did making love and that's what distanced the Cheerio away from the idea of sex. It controlled people, it drove them to a state of erotic bliss in which she was too shy to venture towards. There was no way that she would allow herself to emerge in the world of sex, a world her own mother and sister lost themselves in. They were addicted, always hungry for more and almost always never satisfied during their times of the month and it frightened Quinn that she could become like them; a sex monster. It was too late for Quinn Fabray, however, as she slowly began losing herself in the moments she needed to grasp with clarity. The source of all her problems that she could have easily avoided throughout her entire high school experience? Rachel Barbara Berry. The captain of the Glee club and self-proclaimed diva.

It all started almost innocently enough. Quinn wasn't even aware that a Rachel Berry actually existed so really, you can't blame her when she was intrigued by a surprise performance that was going to take place during an assembly at school. While she was trying to get over the fact that their school had an active glee club, she was pulled out of her reverie when the song 'Push It' began playing in the background. As the curtains slowly parted, only to reveal six awkward yet incredibly talented kids, only one of them stood out the most to Quinn Fabray in that very moment. She apparently was the lead singer, and surprisingly enough, she seemed way too innocent to be singing a dirty song such as this one. With long dark chestnut brown hair hanging over her shoulders through pig tails, expressive dark brown eyes sparkling with confidence and joy, a cute Jewish nose, and a smug smile to top off that perfectly beautiful face...Quinn's mind instantly went to the gutter after assessing the girl's appearance. With all the inappropriate dancing and the heavy grinding against Noah Puckerman(wait, when the hell did her best friend join that club without telling her?), her thoughts raced with sexual imagery strictly involving her and that sexy little minx dancing up on stage.

That's when she felt the all too familiar painful tightening below her abdomen the more that harlot practically threw sex at her. She was fortunately on one of her last few days during that time of the month but as she felt the erection straining against her, she had to shift uncomfortably a few times before she was finally adjusted. Quinn just couldn't keep her darkened hazel eyes off the girl's exposed tan, impossibly long legs. God, she was in so much trouble now. She gasped when she attempted to tightly cross her legs but that's only because she felt pre cum beginning to desperately ooze out of her from the tip. She needed release, she honestly couldn't handle how incredibly hard she was. This hardly happens to Quinn when she was at school but goddamn it, she was already losing control. She couldn't help but mutter "That's so hot" either when she saw Puck lift Rachel up in the air as she pretended to ride him in front of an audience. Oh god. Instead of that caveman, she suddenly pictured herself shoving her cock inside the singer, the girl screaming and begging for more as she pounded into her. Shit, shit shit! She almost came right then and there, in front of her best friends who were looking over at her with concern etched in their facial expressions.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Brittany asked, frowning when she noticed Quinn visibly flinching from the sound of her voice. She was that invested in the performance even though she didn't even know who that girl was. Santana merely rolled her eyes and smirked at the poor unsuspecting cheerleader. "B, our little friend Quinn here was just having a '_mailman_' moment right now. Didn't you notice how she couldn't take her eyes off Berry the whole time? Christ, Q, you know she's Puck's girl, right?" She pretended to sound scandalized but she knew better. Puck was her best friend and if he was dating a girl he actually respected, he was going to bring her around the Cheerios. Oh god. Her hardened member twitched with excitement at the prospect of meeting the girl that had elicited such an exciting reaction. She takes a few deep calming breaths, willing her stubborn erection to disappear. Brittany noticed how wound up she really was and added, "Do you need lotion and tissues, Q?" With that, Quinn furiously blushed at the question as Santana obnoxiously laughed at the immature joke, despite how much she really needed some alone time. She couldn't bring herself to stand up, not while she was in this condition so she gritted her teeth as she replied as lightly as she could without pissing Santana off completely. "Fuck you both, seriously. It's n-not going away. I have to get out of here." Quinn whispered with desperation evident in her tone and Santana couldn't help but pity the girl. The Hispanic Cheerio agreed that she and Brittany would help her get out of the gymnasium while everybody else was distracted and they ended up getting out of there sooner than expected. Thankfully, as soon as they left the crowded area in that moment, Quinn finally felt a little relieved afterward.

From that day on, however, Quinn would be faced with many more unpleasant moments in which she could not restrain herself very well and it would all be Rachel's fault. As predicted, Noah brought Rachel over to meet his very close friends and now Quinn would be subjected to the worst type of torment thanks to Puck and his willingness to brag about his Jewish girlfriend. Rachel wasn't that bad of a person if Quinn were to be honest with herself. She was polite, very charming, talented, intelligent and very ambitious; all traits that Quinn sought out in a significant other. She found herself crushing on the girl as the two slightly hit it off as friends but being the quiet observer that she was, she sensed a little chemistry between them as their banter seemed quite natural and easy to handle. There were also some less than appealing qualities that Rachel had but Quinn found them endearing rather than irritating. Sure, she talked a lot and sometimes rambled on about a subject she could care less about but there was something in the way she moved her lips that entranced Quinn from the very beginning. She had the most perfect set of lips she had ever seen on anyone; they were luscious, pink and very full and they also provided some wonderful sexual fantasies for Quinn to play with at night. Wait. She had to stop thinking like that. The more she got to know Rachel, the harder she felt herself falling for the girl so she had to cut their time together short. She couldn't take her away from Puck, that would be unfair and it would be breaking the "Les-Bro" code.

So for awhile, avoiding Rachel Berry had worked and even though it offended the other girl, it was good to know that she safely assumed that Quinn was just too busy to spend time with her though that wasn't the case. Today, it just happened to be her unlucky day. She was already suffering from the aching in her groin and sooner or later it was going to just burst right out of her and she couldn't be near anyone when this happened. Rachel was making it difficult for her to focus on the project at hand as the brunette seemed overly enthusiastic to finally spend some time with the only Cheerio(besides Santana and Brittany) to offer kindness towards her. She sincerely liked Quinn and appreciated the light friendship they had built over the last few weeks. As Quinn felt herself become light headed from what had been going on down there, Rachel was rambling on about some stupid party that Puck was throwing this weekend. "We've invited the entire Glee club as well so I am inclined to believe that there won't be any altercations between anyone during this spectacular event celebrating our newly formed friendships. If I do say so myself, Quinn, you would benefit from joining New Directions seeing as I hear you've got quite the voice but you're too embarrassed to share with the rest of us." The brunette suggested while effortlessly answering every question on their sheet of paper with great ease as she spoke. Quinn groaned. She couldn't believe Brittany sold her out, revealing that she could sing when in reality, she felt like she couldn't compare her voice to Rachel's. She enjoyed singing the occasional pop song in the shower every now and then but was she really talented? Ugh. If the diva didn't stop talking about New Directions anytime soon, she was going to slap her hard across the face. She was suddenly tired of hearing it, and quite frankly, she was exhausted from hearing the brunette's whiny voice altogether. "Will you please shut the hell up and focus on our project? Jesus Christ, it's like your life is the glee club. Maybe this party shouldn't be the first one you ever attend seeing as you're still socially inept. You don't let other people talk or focus on what they're supposed to be doing." Quinn snapped, sending the girl a harsh glare before turning her attention to the sheet of paper on their desk.

Dejected, Rachel fought the tears of embarrassment threatening to form in her eyes and bit her lip in shame, now entirely focused on their assignment. Quinn sighed with annoyance and that did not go unnoticed by the brunette either. It's not like Rachel would understand what she was currently going through. Every time this happened to Quinn, she would experience some severe mood swings and sometimes, she couldn't help but take out her frustrations on whatever was convenient. She didn't mean to hurt the other girl's feelings, it's just that suddenly growing an eight inch cock in the middle of the day turned her into a merciless bitch. This just wasn't normal so she had every right to be angry. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw the hurt look on Rachel's face. Puck spoke to her in the same fashion whenever she annoyed him and Puck sort of frightened them both when he was angry so she could understand why Rachel winced at her tone. Instead of apologizing to the diva like her conscience begged her to, she reached up for her bag and threw it up on the table and stood up to gather everything in sight. "I can't work with you, I'm just not in the mood to put up with this right now. I'll see you later, Berry." She spat out a little too viciously, making Rachel gape at her in disbelief. They had been getting along so well, why was Quinn suddenly alienating the other girl? Rachel misunderstood the meaning behind Quinn's statement and managed to keep herself from whimpering. Quinn put the situation behind her and just ran out of the classroom; if she didn't get out of there as soon as she did, everyone would have been exposed to the secret she's been dying to keep for a long time. Even if Rachel would be disappointed in her, she'd make it up to her later. Right now, the appendage was finally making its appearance and Quinn stumbled into the nearest girls' restroom and stall just in time. She almost cried out loud with satisfaction when it shot out through her folds. She had been grasping onto the metal bar in the handicapped stall she had chosen as the pain was nearly unbearable to deal with. The appendage only ached for a few more minutes before the throbbing began to finally subside.

When Quinn reluctantly opened her eyes, she found herself curiously staring at her hardened dick. If there was anything Quinn prided herself on when it came to her temporary cock, it was the size of the thing and she was hung, even when she wasn't hard. She brought a hand towards the base of the shaft and wrapped her fingers around it, stroking ever so gently along the length towards the head, the Cheerio moaning with relief. The concept of self-pleasing still didn't sit well with Quinn even after all these years but her cock needed release and who was she to deny herself of this pleasure? Quinn bit her lip as she let go of her appendage and quickly rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for; hand lotion. Making sure she was completely alone in the restroom and well-hidden from the main entryway, she proceeded to lubricate herself properly before providing the relief she so desired. Even though she absolutely hated herself for this, she couldn't help but think about Rachel Berry for increased stimulation, despite the way she had treated her earlier. Technically, she had no right to think of her friend this way but it honestly couldn't be helped. Any other fantasy couldn't compare to the ones she had of the singer and she needed to get off before she got caught. As she began pumping her hand up and down the entire length of her cock, she let out a breathy moan, which almost sounded a lot like 'Rachel'. After quite some time, Quinn finally found herself nearing the edge so she thrust her hips forward one last time and squeezed as hard as she could, shooting her load into some tissue using her spare hand. She gasped as she continued coming, releasing thick creamy liquid that she had imagined storing inside of a certain brunette's ass. "Ugh. Why am I such a fucking pervert...?", Quinn asked herself, almost feeling ashamed for fantasizing about a girl who belonged to somebody else. After cleaning up and looking presentable once more, Quinn felt confident again since her dick no longer threatened her in any other shape, way or form. Hopefully, Rachel would ignore what she told her and attend the party anyway so they could hang out. She really missed her, and now she definitely looked forward to making it up with her so they could be friendly again. After all, she wouldn't dare miss an opportunity to be closer to Rachel.

* * *

It was eight o' clock on that same Friday night and Quinn was almost finished getting dressed for the "exquisite" party Puck was about to throw. On days like these, she settled for a pair of relaxed fit black jeans, a tight fitting black v-neck blouse, and as for her hair, she enjoyed letting it hang loosely around her shoulders. She didn't get why people complained so much about choosing to wear all black, she personally thought she could make it work and with a tight body like hers, how could she not? Anyway, as finished applying her make-up, she didn't waste anytime after that because while she did not enjoy arriving early(pun fully intended) to a party, she was pretty sure Rachel would already be there. She smiled at the thought of being able to take advantage of the alone time they'd have together first before anyone else arrived. After starting her car, she took a few deep calming breaths before taking off since she was unusually anxious about attending this party. She was pretty certain that her concealed friend down there would instantly become enthusiastic the moment it felt the brunette's presence and she really couldn't blame herself for it. Quinn didn't want to reveal her deepest, darkest secret to anyone just yet so she prayed, really prayed that she wouldn't inadvertently expose herself tonight. In order to keep herself from becoming incredibly aroused, she simply concentrated on thoughts revolving around her religious beliefs. Sometimes it helped so maybe tonight, God will have mercy on Quinn. If not that, maybe Rachel's wardrobe malfunction would entertain her thoughts away from sex since the sixteen year old girl did not have a sensible taste in fashion. It was hilarious but Quinn can't say a thing about it since she has a thing for the girl behind all those hideous animal sweaters and colorful knee high socks. Besides, she wasn't like her mother or her kinky sister whom her brother in law often refers to as _'Mistress'_; she wasn't a sex monster. She was different, totally different.

She arrived in front of Noah's house at exactly around eight fifteen and as she predicted, there weren't that many people there yet. She recognized Santana's favorite piece of crap(an '88 Bronco II) parked in the driveway but that's not what instantly uplifted Quinn's spirits; she noticed Rachel's obnoxiously pink bike cruiser parked inside of the garage. An irremovable smile crossed her features as she walked up towards the front door, ringing the doorbell a few times before her best friend finally decided to open the door. He smirked at the sight of Quinn and instantly pulled her into one of their "Les-bro" hugs. "Sup, Fabray? Looking forward to defiling really hot drunk girls tonight?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully. Quinn merely rolled her eyes in response and threw the case of alcohol she had been holding in her free hand against his chest. He was about to ask where this came from but she answered him before he could open his mouth. "Chantal and Mark are visiting again and she offered me two hundred dollars if I spent the night elsewhere. I told them what we were doing tonight and they bought all this for me instead. I don't even know what she's planning to do with Mark but she warned me it would be awkward if I stayed home." Quinn shudders with utter disgust at the thought but to each their own, she figures, no matter how strange their fetishes may be. Puck's smile grows wider, if that was possible, and is tempted to make a crude comment but a disturbance heard from the basement distracts them. They could hear a shrill voice screaming(Rachel, obviously) and two other voices blending in the background. "Santana Lopez, that was NOT even remotely funny in the slightest! Brittany, I'm disappointed in you. The both of you are so perverted and childish sometimes, I honestly don't see the appeal in this kind of behavior." Rachel rants as she makes her way up the stairs, kicking the door open as she huffs in annoyance. Quinn's breath catches in her throat.

Santana and Brittany make their appearances(surprisingly enough, they're finally not wearing their Cheerio uniforms outside of school) and the both of them were sporting shit eating grins. "Oh get off your high horse, Berry, you totally liked it. Brittany was curious and you were asking for it anyway with that slutty skirt you're wearing. What's wrong with her wanting to know what kind of underwear you wore?" Quinn felt as if her entire body became engulfed by flames, blushing furiously from head to toe but she wasn't sure if that was from unwarranted arousal or...jealousy. Her dark hazel eyes roam over Rachel Berry's flawless form and in an instant, she's semi-hard, sexually frustrated, and unreasonably angry. The singer's sense in fashion was definitely not in bad taste tonight. She was barely wearing what Santana considered a black mini-skirt, a form fitting matching corset, a pair of "fuck me" stiletto heels but none of those things were what Quinn was focusing on. There was so much tanned, glowing skin on display and she honestly didn't know where to look. Her dark hair cascaded beautifully behind her shoulders so she could show off that delicious collar bone, but neither of those things were the best part. No. When Rachel Berry turned around to face Quinn in the doorway, a large beaming smile formed on those full lips and that's what Quinn considered the best part(even though she appreciated the fact she looked irresistibly sexy tonight). Santana and Brittany didn't have to turn their attention to the doorway to see who it was Rachel was focusing on. "Oh Quinnie, we were just fooling around in the basement with Berry here when we finally discovered what kind of panties your girl likes to wear. I'm pretty sure you'd find the information more interesting than we do." Santana teased, causing Rachel to shoot her an awkwardly confused glance before walking towards Quinn. The blonde tensed up with anger flaring up within her, suddenly feeling extremely territorial and overprotective of what she claims is her property.

"Of course she wouldn't be interested. Anyway, it's good to see that you came, Quinn. I sincerely apologize for irritating you earlier, I thought for sure you wouldn't come because of me." Rachel admitted bashfully as she invaded her space but she stopped herself from coming any closer. Quinn swallowed hard and stepped forward, pulling the shorter girl in for an intimate hug. "No, that wasn't your fault. I wasn't feeling well earlier but that didn't give me a right to take it out on you. I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, trying to take in the overwhelming scent that belonged to Rachel Berry. She smelled so unbelievably good, like peaches and vanilla and it was so intoxicating that she didn't realize how long she'd been holding Rachel. "Um, Quinn...as much as I adore affection, I do believe you're hurting me." The singer gasped out playfully when Quinn reluctantly let her go. The blonde was relieved that she wasn't the only one who was blushing, but at least Rachel wasn't the one also trying to conceal a raging hard-on. "You two should just get a room already, you two would probably fuck the whole night away. Just remember to use protection." Brittany teased, thoroughly enjoying the embarrassed looks on both of the girls' faces. Rachel stammered, wondering why Brittany and Santana were so invested in trying to embarrass her this evening. She was just glad Noah had gone over to his kitchen to organize the liquor or else he could have contributed his own inappropriate comments. Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled, successfully hiding her discomfort because now she couldn't help but be fascinated with the idea of engaging in sexual marathons with Rachel. Oh God. This was going to be a long, long night indeed.

As the night wore on, more and more people began showing up and the party really began. People were outside in Puck's backyard smoking pot in a circle sharing stories and laughter, couples and best friends danced together upstairs in the living room, and popular drinking games were played wherever they decided to be played. Quinn participated in strip beer pong but only because she knew she was superior at the game, and also, it was a bit thrilling to know that there was a slight chance of exposing her dick. She was extremely disappointed that Rachel refused to play because the blonde so would have enjoyed seeing her half naked but then again, she wanted her all to herself. She didn't want Rachel displaying all her glory to everybody else, she wanted that to be reserved for her eyes only. She did, however, revel in the fact that the singer couldn't take her eyes off her abdomen when she pulled off her shirt. Quinn knew she had well-toned abs but to know that Rachel showed a bit of interest in her body, something snapped within the blonde cheerleader. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol giving her liquid courage or the unexpected shifting moods but she found herself blatantly flirting with Rachel whenever she had the chance and the shorter girl shamelessly flirted back. This happened between them on and off when they were sober but somehow, tonight was different, things were becoming...intense. It was supposed to be a harmless crush, that's all that it should have been.

The party itself was wearing down but the few Gleeks who remained decided to play an innocent game of spin the bottle with one another. Quinn's heart began racing at the thought of being able to kiss Rachel without getting in trouble so she wholeheartedly agreed to join Rachel along with Kurt, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Puck. Everyone stared at each other nervously and Puck was slightly annoyed with how hesitant they all were when it came to a simple game that involved kissing. Seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. They all knew each other well enough to be comfortable with one another. "Okay, since it's obvious that I'm drunk and kind of horny, can we just get this game started already? You guys wanted to play and it seems as if the Puckasauraus has to deliver the first blow. Come on, I don't care if I get a dude." With that said, he spun the bottle as hard as he could and everybody patiently awaited on whoever had to deal with the misfortune of kissing Puck. Quinn prayed that it wouldn't land on Rachel, she wasn't too sure if she could handle watching the girl of her dreams kiss somebody else right in front of her. It would ignite a burning fire of hatred and jealousy that she knew she wouldn't be able to control, not while she was like this. The bottle finally stopped spinning. A few audible gasps were heard and Sam laughed nervously. Puck groaned at the result as he found himself staring at the new member of the Glee club and football team. Both boys began bickering, calling each other the three-letter word Rachel hated hearing come from Puck's lips; sometimes he forgot that she had two gay dads and it hurt her feelings a little bit. Quinn immediately looked away when her dimwitted best friend awkwardly locked lips with the handsome boy beside her. She noticed Rachel trying to burn a hole through Puck's skull with the heated death glare she was sending him and Quinn couldn't help but smirk; she was cute when she looked angry. When she was about to voice her own opinion on how thick headed Noah could be, she felt somebody lightly smack her in the arm. "Fabray, it's your turn."

Quinn could have sworn she felt her heart stop beating at that very moment. She looked up at Rachel through her eyelashes and suddenly, she felt a whole new wave of possessiveness and confidence overwhelm her. The shorter girl encouraged her with a small smile and a quirk of an eyebrow and that's when Quinn knew that she just had to have her, to own this opportunity to claim the brunette as her own. She reached over her lap instantly gripping the bottle in her hands, bit her lip, and spun it on the wooden floor. The blonde may have been hoping a little too much because when it slowed down, the bottle skipped Rachel and pointed directly at Santana. Both Quinn and Santana groaned with disapproval, Santana adding, "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. There's no fucking way I'm kissing you Quinn, no offense." Before either of them could do something about it, Brittany chirped with delight as she reached over her own lap and guided the bottle to point at Rachel instead. "There we go, it just landed on the wrong brunette. Now come on, show Rachel what you're made of Q." She said with an oblivious smile on her face. Santana blinked a few times before leaning over to caress Brittany's soft pink lips with her own, only pulling away when oxygen was needed. The Hispanic cheerleader glanced over at a dumbstruck Rachel and snapped her fingers in front of the girl, "Well, are you going to just sit there and gawk at us all night or are you waiting for Quinn to pass you off to a different person, Berry?" Quinn growled at the suggestion and sneered at the Latina before scooting herself forward, turning her attention to a startled Rachel. "You're all mine, now." She whispered in a nearly unrecognizable husky tone, her hands clawing at the singer's corset and forcefully pulling the smaller girl closer before their mouths crashed together in a haze of uncontrollable lust. Rachel flailed uselessly for about a few seconds, whimpering against Quinn's lips which meant that it must have been an invitation to explore the brunette's mouth with her tongue and so she parted the other girl's lips to do just that. The moment their tongues met, Rachel melted into the kiss and a fire ignited within Quinn, the blonde's insistent touching becoming a little rougher than what the smaller brunette was used to.

Quinn was so into the kiss that she didn't realize how lightheaded she felt, arousal making its presence known when all the blood rushed towards her appendage and that's when she knew she had to stop this, to prevent this from becoming anything more than what it was. Quinn immediately pulled away, trying to reclaim the breath she had lost long ago and began panting desperately for relief. She was so hard, it was beginning to hurt a little so she was left with no other option but to abandon what she was doing right now and adjust herself so she could be comfortable again. Without saying a word, Quinn shot straight up from where she had been sitting and walked over a drunkenly passed out Puck(how long had they been kissing?) and ran outside where she needed to feel the cool air against her skin. She walked along Puck's backyard until she finally couldn't take it anymore, pressing herself against the side of the house, spreading her legs so she could tame her erection. Just as she cradled her hands over the bulge of her jeans, she heard Rachel's familiar voice call out to her. 'Jesus Christ, why can't I just have one moment alone?' Quinn frantically thought, crossing her legs a little too casually, patiently waiting for Rachel to find her as she leaned against the house. Rachel rounded the corner and stopped when she found Quinn staring at her with a strange expression on her face. "Hey, I was wondering where you went. Are you okay, Quinn? Y-you kind of freaked out back there and I just wanted to make sure that everything's fine between us. The kiss didn't bother you, did it?" Rachel asked, uncharacteristically shy. Quinn wanted nothing more than just to relax and have a casual conversation with her friend, but the hardened member throbbing in her jeans made it difficult for her to keep this light and innocent. The brunette's lips were bruised and swollen, only adding fuel to the fire that couldn't be put out at the moment, not when she was around Rachel. When Quinn didn't reply right away, Rachel furrowed her brows and walked over to Quinn.

"What is your problem, Quinn Fabray? I certainly do not approve of this hostile behavior when it's completely uncalled for. If I recall correctly, you were the one enthusiastically attacking my lips back there, you can't tell me you feel differently about it now." Rachel began ranting after that and thankfully, Quinn learned when to tune her out. She just couldn't deal with her like this, not when she was already worked up and ready to fuck the hell out of the smaller girl. Her dick was just aching to explore Rachel, and the blonde was desperately trying to latch onto something to prevent herself from jumping the other girl. She was failing miserably. "Rachel, stop, just please stop! I-I can't talk to you like this, and don't take that the wrong way because I like you. Oh God do I really like you, but please, do yourself a favor and just walk away. Trust me when I say that it's for your own good, please." Quinn resorted to begging, even though she really loathed being in that kind of position, but she was so close to losing herself and she didn't want to hurt Rachel by sexually assaulting her. Now she clearly understood what her older sister had been trying to warn her about all these years; this thing was capable of changing her and she could feel something welling up from within her and she couldn't determine what that was exactly. It felt empowering and the hunger for Rachel only grew. "Oh Quinn...Please tell me what's going on, you know I won't turn my back on you. You can trust me, I won't judge you and I'll even try to find a way to help you. Just don't shut me out." The singer reached over to gently caress her cheek and Quinn's eyes fluttered open, allowing herself to be embraced by both lust and wrath. Quinn leans over to place her lips right next to the diva's ear and whispers, "Just remember, you're the one who asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, an animalistic growl rips from her throat and she brings them closer together once again for a fierce kiss that Rachel apparently seemed prepared for. It's less of a kiss and more of a clash of teeth, lips, and tongues dueling if anything but neither girl seemed to be complaining.

It wasn't until when Quinn realized what she was doing that she halfheartedly pulled away, gasping for air that she didn't really need yet while Rachel groaned at the loss of contact. The shorter girl attempted to pull her in for another kiss but Quinn surprisingly refused. "I-I'm so sorry, but I can't do this, not right now. If we continue, I'm going to want more, so much more and I have no right to expect that from you. Oh- fuck!" Quinn exclaimed, clutching onto her erection that was now beginning to point towards the object of her affections. The smaller girl clearly noticed that the Cheerio was trying to hide something and although she knew better to pry, a mixture of curiosity and concern got the best of her. Rachel grasped onto Quinn's shoulder, forcing the taller girl to turn around and was met with the sight of the most shocking thing she'd ever seen. Not only did a tearful Quinn break her heart a little bit, but she was...Quinn Fabray was trying to hide a very noticeable bulge in her jeans that reminded Rachel of an erection. How was that even possible? Rachel stood there, gaping silently at Quinn's appendage and it annoyed the blonde quite a bit but she chose to ignore the other girl's presence for now. She quickly undid her pants and pulled them down to her knees, her warm hands cupping her erection that was barely covered by her briefs. Darkened brown eyes took in the sight of the bulbous head peeking out through Quinn's waistband and before she could react, Quinn once again snapped at her. "It's fucking rude to stare, you know. Either get the hell away from me for being a freak or stay here and be considered a pervert. I-I have to make this go away."

Rachel was baffled at how insecure Quinn seemed in that moment and quite frankly, she understood why but that was no reason for her to push away the one person that wanted to help. Even though she really wanted to know how this came about beforehand, she wanted to help Quinn with her obvious frustration. The singer carefully approached the quivering blonde from the front, pressing her palms on both of the girl's shoulders and gently pushed her back against the wall before pressing her body fully against the cheerleader's. Both girls gasped when Rachel's core made contact with Quinn's hardened member through the fabric of her boxer briefs and the brunette blushed when she felt pre cum slightly oozing out. The blonde was panting, unable to ask what the other girl was doing but Rachel answered that for her anyway. "Why are you ashamed of yourself? Granted, I would personally like to know how this happened but I trust that you'll eventually explain this to me when you're ready. Is this what's been bothering you all night? Because if it is, I'll be more happy to help you out with that. You're beautiful." Quinn moaned out loud when she felt Rachel's small yet incredibly soft hand slowly run down her abs over the shirt before they slid underneath the waistband of her boxers to encircle her large girth. Rachel licked her lips as she gripped onto Quinn's impressive cock, the blonde girl writhing underneath her touch. She generously strokes the shaft, her thumb grazing over the tip which caused the other girl's hips to suddenly buck forward. Even though her touch was immensely satisfying, she still felt a little sensitive down there without any form of lubrication. Rachel seemed to sense her distress. "You're just going to have to trust me, Quinn. I'm going to take care of you but please bear with me. I've never taken anything in my mouth before and considering your size, the lack of a gag reflex will certainly assist in taking it all in." That was the only warning Quinn received before the diva dropped down to her knees, pulling down the boxer briefs with her.

"W-wait, what the hell – oh-oh God, that feels so good...Rach, please don't stop!" Quinn whimpered, feeling herself surrender to the feelings that Rachel's tongue and lips elicited out of her. The shorter girl smirked in response, kissing along the length of the shaft before she reached the base of the taller girl's cock. That's when she licked and gently nipped her way back up until her lips took in the head, Rachel briefly sucking for a moment before releasing with a pop. Quinn grunted and fisted her free hand in Rachel's hair, pulling the girl's mouth closer to her while she used the other hand to play and tweak with her nipples. When Rachel looked up and dark chocolate brown orbs met stormy hazel ones, an intimate bond was made; Rachel belonged to Quinn. "I want to drink the honey inside your hive." Rachel whispered, flicking her tongue into the slit, dragging a little bit of pre cum with her as she took in Quinn's length. The Cheerio's mind was racing. She couldn't believe this was happening and where had she heard that line Rachel used before? She swore it sounded familiar but that didn't matter, not when Rachel was down on her knees giving her a thorough blow-job. Quinn was making all these beautiful sounds that convinced Rachel that she could totally sing but she would bring that up another day. She bobbed her head up and down half-way towards the base before she slowly forced the last few inches deep into her mouth and when Quinn hit the back of her throat, the blonde cried out with pleasure. She held onto the back of Rachel's head to keep it in place and began thrusting her hips back and forth at an insane rate, making sure to fuck the brunette's mouth as hard as she possibly could. Rachel took it well. As aggressive as Quinn was, Rachel made sure to keep up as best she could, using her tongue to come out and play whenever she could and the head cheerleader was certainly enjoying it. After a few more minutes of frantically humping Rachel's lips and mouth, Quinn tightened her grip as she felt herself nearing the edge. She was going to come hard and she was going to make sure the singer drank every last drop. As for the diva, her throat was starting to burn from the rough pounding she was receiving and she needed to breathe and relax too. She didn't have to wait too long to regain some of the oxygen she needed to take in as Quinn bucked her hips forward one last time, emptying some of her load inside of the singer's mouth. She then quickly pulled out and finished herself off by stroking her reddening dick hard and fast. "Oh..Rach, mmm...that feels so fucking good." Quinn felt her cock twitch after shooting out long thick spurts of cum, most of it landing on several different areas of Rachel's beautiful face.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, Rachel! I-I didn't mean to jizz all over your face! Damn, that was so rude of me...", Quinn panicked, attempting to pull up her jeans to cover herself but the brunette stopped her. Even though she was blushing hotly from what had just occurred, she sent the mortified Cheerio a crooked smile. She opened her mouth to speak but when she did, a thick white substance came pouring out through those full lips and the sight of her cum on Rachel Berry's chin only served to arouse Quinn even more. "I forgot to swallow it all, would you like to taste yourself on me?" The devious singer offered breathlessly, and Quinn felt her painfully hard dick react to the question. She was definitely ready for round two. The blonde pulled Rachel up by her hair and and slipped her tongue into her warm mouth, exploring impatiently and moaning into the other girl when she finally tasted herself on Rachel. Quinn ripped her mouth away and growled, forcing the other girl to turn around and pushed her up against the wall. Rachel whimpered from the natural dominance Quinn was exuding and she honestly wanted more, she wanted to feel Quinn inside of her. The shorter girl eagerly spread her legs and bent forward a bit in order to entice Quinn and it worked. The Cheerio flipped up the brunette's skirt and wasted no time yanking Rachel Berry's black lace thong all the way to the ground. She lightly trailed her fingers down the smaller girl's spine, her palms running over the smooth bottom until they finally reached their destination. Rachel moaned loudly when she felt Quinn playfully teasing her swollen clit, her fingers gathering the unexpected amount of wetness she may have found down there. "You're so unbelievably wet, baby...I love it. Rach, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this with you and now that I have this opportunity, I'm not letting it go to waste. I want to fuck you like an animal." Quinn harshly whispered in the singer's ear, nipping at her earlobe before she positioned herself from behind the brunette.

After smothering herself with Rachel's natural juices, she guided the head of her cock towards the smaller girl's entrance and took in a few deep breaths before proceeding. As much as she wanted to drill this into the girl standing before her, she didn't actually want to hurt her. Carefully, Quinn parted the wet folds with her fingers, reveling in the short gasps and sounds Rachel was making due to her actions and eventually penetrated the smaller girl with the head of her cock. Almost immediately, Rachel's walls clamped around it and Quinn let out a throaty moan at the pleasurable feeling of the incredible tightness that surrounded her appendage. She restrained herself from coming too early since she was determined to make this feel really good for the singer as well. She slid the rest of herself inside, Rachel biting her lip in order to prevent herself from becoming too loud. She started out slow and gentle so Rachel could get used to the feeling of Quinn exploring the most initmate parts of her but when they established a rhythm, Quinn couldn't help but up the pace a bit after that. With one hand placed on Rachel's hip and the other fisted in Rachel's dark locks, Quinn ruthlessly pounded into the other girl without mercy. The sounds that girl could make only encouraged the Cheerio to fuck her harder than ever before, to sheathe herself through those slick walls and hit that spot that no one else would ever be able to. Rachel Berry belonged to Quinn Fabray and she was going to make a point of it. Pulling on the smaller girl's hair, the blonde went in even deeper which only elicited a positive response from the singer. "You feel so good, Rachel. Mmm, you're so hot, tight, and wet...it's all because of me, isn't it?" She asked, grunting and moaning with each thrust. Rachel yelled out her response, "Yes, oh God, it feels so good. You're the best, Quinn!" That encouraged Quinn to drive into the other girl even harder, and at this pace, Quinn wasn't going to last long and apparently, neither was Rachel. "Tell me you're mine, Rachel. I need you to tell me now, please!" Quinn was panting heavily now, her voice hoarse from the great amount of effort she was putting into this. Rachel was on the brink of an intense orgasm and it was going to hit her hard but she had to hold on in order to please Quinn, to make her feel as good as she did right at this moment. "Ummm...unf, mmm! Quinn, I'm yours! Oh God, I'm yours!" Rachel keened, resting her forehead against the side of the house as she came all over Quinn.

Quinn finally relented and groaned as Rachel's walls tightened against her, eventually coming inside of the beautiful girl she's been wanting to claim as her own for a very long time now. "Mine...", Quinn agreed, tiredly pulling out of the brunette who nearly collapsed on the ground but ever so the chivalrous one, Quinn held onto her. For the longest moment they held each other, Rachel breathing heavily into the taller girl's chest and Quinn peppering sweet kisses all over the top of Rachel's head. When they heard the patio door slide open and Santana's booming voice calling out to either of them, both girls let go of each other and hurried to make themselves appear presentable. They heard footsteps and just when both Brittany and Santana rounded the corner, Quinn was pressed against Rachel(fully clothed), the girls kissing each other languidly before they pulled apart, feigning disinterest at just being caught. Brittany clapped and cooed at the girls while Santana rolled her eyes with disgust. "Ugh. That's just totally wrong but I guess hobbits do need some lovin' every now and then." Rachel huffed in annoyance before flipping the Hispanic cheerleader the bird, which only made Santana laugh. "Alright, I think we've annoyed Berry enough for one evening. We just wanted to come outside and make sure you two were alright. Not that I give a shit but B was worried." With that said, the two girls walked away from Quinn and Rachel with linked pinkies and Santana's head on the taller girl's shoulder. When they were out of sight, Quinn angrily pushed herself away from Rachel and began walking towards the front yard. Confused, Rachel followed closely behind, wondering what had triggered such a negative reaction.

"Go back inside, Berry. Wouldn't want your _boyfriend_ smelling me on you now do we? Ugh. I can't believe I thought we could have something when you're not even fucking available! I wasn't thinking!" Quinn berated herself as she leaned against the hood of her car, covering her face in shame with both hands. Now Rachel was the one who was utterly offended that the blonde Cheerio could accuse of her cheating, she wasn't even taken for that matter so what was her problem? "Quinn, what the hell are you talking about? We just engaged in the most amazing physical activity that brought us closer together than ever before and this is how you're going to behave? Also, please, entertain me since you apparently know me better than I know myself, who is my boyfriend?" Rachel replied with conviction, causing the other girl to stammer out an awkward response. "Um, I thought you and Puck...Santana said you were his girl and I assumed that she meant girlfriend. Oh shit, I sound like a moron." Quinn positively looked embarrassed and Rachel knew that she couldn't stay mad at her for very long. Rachel sighed anyway though because she thought everybody knew of her status with Puck. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Fabray. Puck and I are just friends. We did fool around once or twice but that's it, it never meant anything. There's nothing going on between us anymore and besides, I thought you made it clear that I was now yours or was that just for tonight?" She teased, unfolding her arms and ambled towards Quinn with a small smile on her face. Quinn sheepishly grinned at her before she enveloped the smaller girl in a hug, murmuring "I'm sorry" before they separated. "I-I meant it when I said that I liked you a lot, Rachel. As much as I want us to be together, there are some things that you need to know about me first." She said, looking towards her crotch as if Rachel needed to be reminded of it.

The singer tilted her head and simply planted a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips in understanding. "You know you can trust me with anything, Quinn. I'm here for you if you need me. As for those things that you want me to know, you can explain everything to me another time. Expect no pressure from me. Right now, I just really want to jump into my own bed and sleep, I'm too exhausted for anything else. Would you like to join me for an impromptu sleepover?" Quinn smirked at the unnecessarily long response Rachel gave but she found it absolutely endearing. Not one to miss an opportunity to be closer to Rachel, she clasped onto the smaller girl's hand and led her to the passenger seat of her car. Tonight had been a good night for Quinn Fabray. She would be expecting many more of those in the near future but only if Rachel Berry was also involved.


End file.
